world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
10131413whatevernullbeau
10:00 -- chessAficionado CA began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 22:00 -- 10:00 CA: Hey null!... 10:00 AG: sigh 10:00 AG: what's up 10:01 CA: I wanted to ask if your ready for this game... 10:01 CA: I think you're going to be my opponent... 10:03 AG: eh as ready as I'll ever be 10:03 AG: and why do you say that 10:04 CA: Because that's what tlaloc told me, and he said you were his teammate... 10:04 AG: ugh don't even mention that creep 10:05 AG: god he is so awful 10:05 AG: and anyway idk I didn't get any assignments 10:05 AG: if that's how he's trying to play it thinking he's setting up his little alien matesprit with an easy opponent he has another thing coming 10:05 AG: I mean he coulda used kikate for that ffs 10:06 CA: By opponent I meant we're un opposite teams but what evs... 10:06 AG: oh. okay, yeah 10:06 AG: 12 trolls vs 8 aliens 10:07 CA: Yes that seems to be the matchup... 10:07 AG: should be a wriggling day pastry walk 10:08 CA: Oh? are you feeling confident? That's good, it means you've been sleeping... 10:09 AG: eh yeah, I got some high quality sopor to sleep in, no more weird dreams 10:09 AG: always a plus 10:09 CA: Do you think weird dreams are part of the game?... 10:10 AG: pfff what do you think, lady opponent alien 10:11 CA: Well I haven't heard of anyone else having weird dreams, so it may just be you... 10:11 CA: but I don't know whats going on your side of this... 10:11 CA: so can't say for sure... 10:11 AG: all trolls have bad dreams if they don't have sopor 10:12 AG: some people have it worse than others 10:12 CA: what is sopor?... 10:12 AG: man you guys don't have that either? how do you keep from having dreams then? 10:12 AG: it's like... a substance you fill your sleeping chambers with, idk, it's hard to describe 10:12 CA: We always have dreams... 10:13 CA: sleeping chambers?... 10:13 CA: Ehh whatevs... 10:16 AG: sounds awful 10:17 AG: sorry I'm a bit distracted 10:17 CA: It's not like anything I dream is bad, it's just random stuff... 10:17 AG: I'm trying to extract a specific substance from a plant, it's taking a bit of time and research 10:17 CA: What substance?... 10:17 AG: ah that doesn't sound so bad 10:17 AG: one of tlaloc's weird plants, he has me grow this shit for him 10:18 AG: I can't complain considering he pays me pretty well for it 10:18 CA: omg Null, are you making cocaine... 10:18 AG: well I can and will complain because he's a douche but yeah 10:18 AG: uh, yeah? humans don't have sopor but they have cocaine? that's fucking stupid 10:19 CA: To be honest, I agree with you... 10:19 CA: this sopor sounds pretty cool... 10:19 CA: It helps you sleep better?... 10:20 AG: yeah, much better 10:21 AG: it's pretty cool to be honest 10:22 CA: sounds cool, lord knows I can use more sleep... 10:22 CA: all this talk of the game is stressing me... 10:25 AG: hah well I'd offer to send some sopor but I don't exactly have a way 10:25 AG: and I doubt you guys even have recuperacoons anyhow so you wouldn't know what to do with it 10:25 CA: According to tlaloc, I am 400,000 light years away from you, so yeah, a bit of a long distance sending fee... 10:29 AG: hahah talk about a long distance relationship 10:30 AG: no offense but dating an alien is just the stupidest shit I've ever heard of 10:30 AG: god he's so awful idk how you even put up with him 10:30 CA: You... 10:30 CA: Really like talking about how awful he is don't ya?... 10:32 AG: well it's a pretty easy conversation topic when the conversation's faltering 10:32 CA: I see... 10:33 CA: so your the type of girl who hates aboy so much you love him?... 10:33 AG: oh god 10:33 AG: ehehehe noooo 10:34 CA: ehhh, I'm just messin with ya... 10:34 AG: I mean someday yeah of course but tlaloc? pffft 10:34 AG: and besides love isn't involved with kismessitude 10:34 AG: it's more... a strong rivalry built on mutual disgust and sexual attraction 10:35 CA: I date an alien and I still don't fully understand their romance... 10:35 CA: :p... 10:35 AG: yeah I'll go ahead and mark that up to stupidity on both of your parts but hey you do you 10:36 CA: Hey look at you, your actually forming insults this time around. You're getting better at trolling... 10:37 AG: well you're winking less this time around so that might be it 10:37 CA: oh... 10:37 AG: thank god tlaloc took up your advances in that regard /:> 10:37 CA: is... 10:37 CA: to be fair, I took up his... 10:38 AG: well either way it means there are no more humans pity flirting with me so that's always a plus in my book 10:38 AG: hell if that's not serendipity (for me at least) I don't know what is 10:39 CA: If ya need I can always flirt with ya some more :p... 10:40 AG: wow that's absolutely charmingly disgusting but if you start cheating on tlaloc I will take great pleasure in letting him know just for your information 10:40 AG: so please do, at least then maybe he'll drop this ridiculous shit and start focusing on getting ready to take you guys down 10:41 CA: Oh, I don't cheat... 10:41 CA: I may bend the rules, test the waterw... 10:41 CA: *waters... 10:42 CA: but I don't cheat... 10:42 CA: not at games, and not at love <3... 10:45 AG: heh if you say so 10:45 AG: guess I'll have to take your word for it 10:47 CA: You'll find that taking the word of your enemy isn't that smart... 10:47 CA: just a tip... 10:48 AG: well I mean I just found out you actually consider us enemies 10:48 AG: so it worked out pretty good for me all things considering 10:48 CA: You called us enemies first :p... 10:48 AG: well 10:48 AG: actually this conversation is about to get really stupid so I'll stop 10:49 AG: anyway 10:49 AG: what else is new 10:50 CA: Apparantly your team hasn't even started planning yet... 10:50 CA: So you should do that... 10:50 CA: so we don't completely crush you... 10:51 AG: planning what? we don't even know what kind of game this is 10:51 AG: and btw just because tlaloc doesn't know doesn't mean smarter more capable trolls aren't planning 10:51 AG: I mean you kind of picked the worst troll out of the bunch 10:51 AG: okay not the worst but close to it 10:53 CA: who's the worst? If I may ask?... 10:53 AG: oh man idk who's the worst human? 10:53 AG: some people are awful in some ways and great in others 10:53 CA: Hmmmmm... 10:53 AG: it's hard to quantify 10:54 CA: You said I chose the close to worst.... 10:54 CA: so there must be someone you think is worse that tlaloc... 10:54 AG: well depends on the variables 10:55 AG: by blood I guess that'd only be me? and maybe this one other kid whose blood colour I don't know 10:55 CA: was his text really bright? like neon red?... 10:55 AG: by douchiness he's definitely tops but idk the highbloods are pretty close too even if I like some of them 10:56 CA: oh yes, balish was fun to talk to... 10:56 AG: neon red? idk I haven't talked to him but if it was that sucks for him 10:56 AG: he'll probably be culled as soon as we get in game, any red brighter than mine is sign of a mutant freak 10:57 CA: Oh yeah I think he'll be pretty pissed at me... 10:57 CA: because he also liked tlaloc... 10:58 AG: haha wow throwing a contender for the glorious throne of tlaloc's shame globes under the bus just like that? 10:58 AG: you humans are pretty crafty huh 10:58 CA: craftier than you realize... 10:58 AG: ugh wow btw I don't think his shame globes are glorious, just... need to put that out there for clarification 10:59 CA: sure... 10:59 CA: What ever you say... 10:59 AG: ... I don't think I like your typing tone there but okay whatever 10:59 AG: what colour is your blood anyhow? 11:00 AG: people going hemoanonymous isn't unheard of around here but it's kind of rude you know 11:00 CA: Everyone has the same blood color on earth :/... 11:00 CA: red... 11:00 AG: like, maroon? like my text? 11:01 CA: ehh, I guess... 11:01 CA: Sometimes it's brighter... 11:01 AG: haha wow, an entire race of losers--- brighter? How much exactly 11:01 AG: would you go so far as to call it 'neon' at times? 11:01 CA: like, not as bright as the "mutant color" you described... 11:02 AG: hmm. 11:02 AG: well no matter 11:02 CA: besides, here, blood doesn't place your rank... 11:02 AG: hah what? that's the stupidest shit I've ever heard 11:02 AG: are psychic gifts common among your species? 11:02 CA: No... 11:02 AG: since you're all lowbloods and all 11:02 AG: wow 11:03 CA: No human is psychic... 11:03 AG: talk about the short end of the stick /:> 11:03 CA: Ehh... 11:04 CA: I can't say I'm jeolous... 11:04 AG: why, is someone preventing you? 11:04 CA: not literally... 11:04 CA: If I were to say I was jealous I'd be lying... 11:05 CA: According to you, if I were a troll I'd be... 11:05 CA: A) a freak... 11:05 CA: B) dead... 11:05 CA: but as a human, I live pretty high in the ranks... 11:06 AG: sounds like tlaloc's society, then, maybe you guys are a better match than I thought 11:07 CA: hehe yeah I guess... 11:08 CA: Due to the fact that I believe it's time for evening tea, I must bid adieu... 11:09 AG: uh didn't really get what that meant but okay 11:09 CA: Farewell Nullar, we may speak again :)... 11:09 -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 23:09 -- 11:09 AG: oh okay got it. bye, don't die, all that stuff 11:09 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling chessAficionado CA at 23:09 --